Monet
|image = |jname = モネ |rname = Mone |ename = Monet |first = Chapter 657 |affiliation = Punk Hazard |occupation = Caesar Clown's subordinate and Velgo's spy |jva = }} Monet is a harpy who poses as sort of a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She is revealed to be a spy sent by Velgo. Appearance As a harpy, she has feathered wings instead of arms, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She has the build of an average human, but her long legs make her somewhat taller than average. She has long, wavy, light-colored hair. She wears striped cut-off pants and a tank top with "HAPPY" written on the chest. She has a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt. When Law first came to Punk Hazard, Monet had normal human arms and legs and a short dress with a zigzag pattern. She is usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she is farsighted. The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. Personality She appears to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintains the thrilled smile on her face, implying she finds it amusing. Monet is also quite diligent, as she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties. Monet is also rather sadistic, seemingly enjoying the suffering of others such as chuckling at Laws pain from encountering Velgo. She's also rather flirtious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thought about a date when he said he needed her. Relationships Caesar Clown Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of his true nature. However, it is revealed that Velgo assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar Clown's organization on Punk Hazard, due to a mistrust for the deranged scientist. Trafalgar Law Monet appears to have a playful attitude toward Law, as when he asked her to come with him because her abilities were useful, she asked if he was asking her out on a date. When Law was in pain, she showed mild concern, and when a shadowy figure stepped out, she chuckled. Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she has the ability to fly. Her feathers are prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she is seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she is able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She was seen wearing glasses to read and write, indicating she is far-sighted. She seems to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She is also quite perceptive, since she noted that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years. History Past At some point in the past, Monet was sent to Punk Hazard by Velgo, to spy on Caesar. Monet was taking down notes about Trafalgar Law when he first arrived on the island. After noting that Law is a doctor, she asked him to help the people on the island who lost their legs as a result of the poisonous gas on the island from two years earlier. Punk Hazard Arc Monet was first noticed by Usopp after the fight between Luffy, Zoro, and the dragon, which she had been observing. Disappearing before the others could see her, she reappears later flying across the island to the ice side and communicating with someone via Den Den Mushi. She is informed about the four intruders inside the research facility. She later appears inside the facility, reporting to Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates, while reading a newspaper article about their return. She is later seen as Caesar gets permission from Joker to kill the Straw Hats and G-5 Marines. When Monet points out to him that since the Straw Hat crew suddenly became inactive two years ago, their current bounties might not be good indications of their threat level, Caesar comments on the harpy's diligence. She then witnesses Caesar conducting one of his experiments, and when she asks if it was a failure, Caesar replies that he never fails. While Law and Caesar are having a conversation concerning the Straw Hats, Monet informs Caesar of Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford. Later, when a Den Den Mushi is ringing, Caesar tells Monet to ignore it as he feels that there is no need to answer it. Caesar proceeds to tell her about a creature called Slime. After Caesar left and Law entered the building, Monet tells Law ahead that Caesar isn't here anymore, guessing that he's probably out to watch the fight. When Law tells her, that he will leave, Monet simply states that it'll get lonely without him. As Law told Monet that he needs her powers for something, Monet teasingly asks him if it's a date and gladly accepts, since she was bored anyway. While walking down a hallway, Law suddenly starts to feel strong pain, which Monet seemingly responds with worry and asks him wether he's okay. However, as the shady person, who is apparently responsible for it, walks down the hallway, Monet starts to chuckle. Monet watches as Velgo, who has paralysed Law, talks to Law about not trusting Caesar, which is the reason why he (an unamed person) decided to sneak Monet to Punk Hazard. She continues to watch as Velgo uses his powers to knock out Law, and continues to chuckle. Trivia * The "HAPPY" on her shirt may be a play on her species, as and are near-homonyms with only slight differences in spelling and pronunciation in both English and Japanese. References External Links * Harpy - Wikipedia article about the harpy. Site Navigation ca:Monet de:Monet es:Monet it:Monet Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:New World Characters